A Life Like This
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: This is based after the D-Reaper. All the Tamers have their digimn back. Ruki is thinking about her past.


A life like this.  
  
Ruki Makino sat down on the soft grass beside the pond in her garden, looking up at the sky. It was a calm day. The sun shining brightly and Ruki was just wondering about the beauty of it all. Her fox-like digimon Renamon was no doubt wondering the streets of Shinjuku. However, when called upon for anything Ruki needed Renamon would appear be her side in a split-second.   
  
There had been a time when Ruki and her digimon had been seperated. But both knew they would return and see each other soon. It was just a matter of waiting. Two years had passed scince the D-Reapers attack. Ruki often thought back to the events in which herself and the Tamers had been through. The others, including herself had matured. But then if you were only thirteen and had just saved the world, i'm sure the same effect would have taken place in you too.  
  
Ruki was still the same girl she had been before. She still often spoke her mind, was sarcastic and critical and cared deeply for her friends. She smiled more often. She couldn't deny it, she was happy with her life now. Ruki was till known as the digimon queen and everyone she knew respected her title.   
  
Ruki had a different perspective towards life. She now wanted to live it to the full. Her family relationships were only getting better. Her mother, though it had taken a while, finally understood Ruki didn't want to be a model. But they found other things to do together. They'd go shopping, Rumiko persuading her daughter to buy at least one drees along with the jeans and tops she bought. Even though they both knew there was no way Ruki would wear them. Still they enjoyed each others company. Ruki still got annoyed with her mother at times but they would always work it out, no matter the circumstances.  
  
Ruki still felt her Grandmother would often understand her a little more than her mother, but that didn't stop her from gaining a happier and closer relationship with her mother. Ruki saw her father every two weeks. She was still getting used to having him around her more. It was a little difficult at first but she felt lucky to still be able to see her father. Rumiko and him got along well even though he had his own little family, who Ruki got on with. She still did things her own way, but she put alot more thought into everything she did. She would only do things that would please herself and loved ones.   
  
Ruki sat and thought about her friends as she continued her gaze into the sky. Ryo. She still thought him an arogant concieted boy, but she knew he really cared about her, and she returned his care after the final battle with the D-Reaper. He still did everything his mind could think of the impress her, and she would either laugh, shout at him, or say it was sweet that he thought of her. They weren't a couple, but they were close friends. Ryo's relationship with his father was hardly any different from the way it had always been, but most of the time, they just stayed out of each others way.  
  
Another close friend of Ruki's was Jenrya. The calm and quiet Tamer. They had a strange friendship that really only the two of them could ever understand. Sometimes they would be laughing and joking, the next thing you knew they'd be screaming at each other. It would always end with the both of them bursting with laughter. It confused the other Tamers greatly. Ruki smiled at this thought.  
  
She then thought of Juri. The sweet little girl who lost her digimon, became completly depressed and possesed by the D-Reaper. Before Juri's loss of Leomon she had always been so happy and calm. She loved to laugh and think optimistic thoughts about everyone. She also gave Ruki a chance of friendship before the others. Juri was now Ruki's best friend. They did alot of things together. They were almost complete opposites. Juri liked girly frilly things and Ruki was more tomboyish. But they didn't let them differences come between their friendship. When the digimon came back Juri got upset because she knew Leomon wouldn't be one of them. Just as she turned to leave Calumon arrived and said he would stay with Juri. This cheered her up almost at once as she loved the little white bouncy thing who liked to play all the time.  
  
Ruki never really knew Takato that well. He was still a bit of a kid to her. He didn't understand alot of things and he deeply cared for Juri. Ruki could see this easily, as did everyone else execpt Juri and Takato. They had a close friendship. Takato was Juri's best boy friend. He still loved to draw and design digimon, and was one of the most affected of the Tamers when his digimon left. Then again, he was the happiest when they returned.  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta were still the same. Ruki and the two didn't get along that well, but if she needed to take her anger out on smeone one of them was always there. They counted themselves as friends at the least, and Ruki did care about the two, even if she didn't show it often. Hirokazu still flirted with every girl he met and Kenta just got on with his studies. His confidence had boosted alot over the two years but Ruki never told him. She thought if he knew she'd seen this he'd take it the wrong way or something along those lines.  
  
Ruki looked at her watch, it was already four-thirty. Her mother would be home in a half hour and no doubt Rumiko was taking Ruki shopping. The whole of the Tamers were forming a sort of ruinion even though they saw each other almost everyday. All their families were attending. Even Ryo's father had agreed on coming, as did Suzy, Ai and Mako. Ruki was looking foward to it, and she thought about what would happen that evening, still gazing up at the sky. Many thoughts rushing through her mind. She laid down on the soft blades of green grass and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the outside world she was in. 


End file.
